La Princesa Encantada
by Lourdes Ariki
Summary: [De la película del mismo nombre] Para los que les gustan las historias de castillos y dragones... “Lily es una hermosa princesa, y James un gran príncipe. El problema: se odian. Hasta un verano, pero un vergonzoso incidente los separa. Y en el camino
1. Érase una ves

La Princesa Encantada Por Lourdes Ariki 

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que puedan reconocer NO es mío. =P lamentablemente ni la idea, pues el argumento es sacado de la película del mismo nombre, y la mayoría de los personajes son de J.K.Rowling. Muchos nombres no aparecen en ninguna de las dos cosas (libro y/o película), pero la mayoría están representando a algún personaje de la película, cuyo nombre no me acuerdo XD. Espero que les guste!

**Summary: [**De la película del mismo nombre**] **Para los que les gustan las historias de castillos y dragones... "Lily es una hermosa princesa, y James un gran príncipe. El problema: se odian. Hasta un verano, pero un vergonzoso incidente los separa. Y en el camino, Lily es raptada. Podrá James encontrarla y hacerle ver que realmente la ama...?/ Aviso! Final tipo Disney XD

Algunas cositas son mías, así que no esperen un fic leal a la película.

°°

Cap. 1  Erase una ves...un príncipe y una princesa 

Todo comienza en un reino lejano, gobernado por un rey, una reina, y todos sus cortesanos. Éste vivía en relativa paz; los súbditos los querían mucho.

Pero el hombre se estaba haciendo viejo, y no tenía descendencia. Su mujer sólo podía mirarlo tristemente, ya que no podía darle el heredero que tanto quería. Era demasiado débil para eso.

Entonces, un día, escuchó a una de sus damas de compañía hablando de un misterioso hechicero que se decía habitaba en el bosque, y que era capaz de cumplir todos los deseos posibles. Normalmente los magos no usaban sus conjuros para hacer de genios mágicos, pero se decía que aquél hombre había sido pupilo de Dumblendore, el consejero del castillo. Y Lauren, consciente de sus poderes, partió hacia aquél sitio esperanzada de que ese sujeto pudiera concederle un niño.

Esa tarde partió con su caballo preferido al lugar donde se suponía que aquél hombre vivía. Cuando llegó al lago, se sorprendió de ver unas ruinas, y más a los lejos un viejo castillo que parecía desabitado. _Probablemente ahí sea.._ se dijo, algo temerosa, y cabalgó hacia allí.

Al llegar, llamó mediante a la argolla que era sostenida por la cabeza de un dragón; parecía estar viva, y la reina pensó que en cualquier momento abriría sus ojos y la mordería, por lo cual retiró su mano rápidamente. Al poco tiempo, apareció una anciana en el portón, que se rió entrecerrando los ojos de forma maquiavélica, en cuando vio algunas joyas. La hizo pasar rápidamente, diciendo con voz quejumbrosa, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hablar:

-Espere aquí por favor, su alteza...mi señor vendrá pronto- y se escabulló como una rata, sin hacer ruido. Para matar el tiempo, Lauren se estrujó las manos, mirando cada ves más nerviosa los muebles y esculturas derruidas; parecía que su dueño no se molestaba por cuidarlas. Se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá ese sitio fuera habitado por fantasmas, después de todo la enana anciana (que no sobrepasaría su cadera), parecía tener más de cien años.

-Veo que le gusta mi decoración...- sonó una voz fría en la otra punta. La reina se dio vuelta rápidamente, buscando al producto del ruido minuciosamente- no se preocupe, no le haré daño- entonces, un hombre que no debía tener más de 20, de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, pegado al cráneo, y ojos de un inquietante color castaña madura, casi rojo. Tenía una mueca que la mujer interpretó como sonrisa, aunque no la relajó- Lord Voldemort, a su servicio..- el hombre hizo una reverencia, mientras que Lauren se estremecía. Había algo en él que no le gustaba.

-Curiosa..decoración, Lord Voldemort- comentó, una ves que había encontrado su voz, echando una ojeada al castillo.

-Oh, eso.. es una herencia de mis padres- su boca se torció en una siniestra sonrisa- pero no he podido hacer nada para arreglarla..representa su forma de ser, y esta humilde sirvienta- la anciana se divisó unos pasos atrás- no da abasto para mantenerlo limpio.

-Ah..ya veo..- cerró los ojos y agitó un poco la cabeza, cuanto antes pudiera irse, mejor- verá, señor..he oído rumores de que usted es un hechicero que cumple los deseos de la gente..- el hombre asintió ligeramente, y a continuación le tendió una mano, diciendo:

-Y yo que usted es una reina desdichada por no poder darle a su esposo descendencia...- la mujer lo miró asustada- pero tengo la solución. Si gusta acompañarme...- ella tomó su mano, aún indecisa, y lo siguió escaleras arriba. Después de unos minutos de subir y subir pisos (que parecían interminables), llegaron a un salón, que parecía un laboratorio.  El hombre la guió hasta un sitio despejado, donde había una mesa cubierta de un manto negro. En silencio, sacó un cuchillo, y cuando vio a su acompañante asustada, sonrió, quizá intentando tranquilizarla, aunque no surtió efecto. Comenzó a explicar- necesito una muestra de su sangre, así como una muestra de amor a su esposo. Luego, llamaré a los poderes primordiales de la magia, y con ello podré crear una vida que estará unida a ustedes por medio de los lazos que necesito para crearla.

Lauren asintió, comprendiendo, y tomando el cuchillo, se hizo un corte en la mano sin vacilar. El hechicero tomó unas diez gotas de sangre de la herida, y las vertió en un jarrito de cristal. Luego lo tapó, y lo colocó en el centro de la mesa. A continuación, pensó en un buen voto de amor hacia su esposo, y sus ojos brillaron al tener la respuesta. Se tomó ambas manos, y elevó un cántico a los aires. El mago se asombró al descubrir de qué se trataba, y cuando ella terminó, el dijo:

-Con que eres un elfo... y consagraste tu inmortalidad y belleza en este pacto- se silenció, y luego dijo, con un tono burlón- déjame decirte que tu descendiente será una criatura hermosísima, pues no existe mejor precio que el que acabas de pagar. Sabia elección.- la reina sólo lo miró solemnemente, jadeando. Ahora sentía la pérdida, pues sus poderes se habían desactivado- ah.. pero no te preocupes, ella nacerá con tu don- le sonrió de forma irónica, y él comenzó a cantar en un idioma perdido, y que contrastaba con toda su aura, pues aunque el acto que hacía era algo "bueno" en la forma de pensar de la elfa, él emitía un sentimiento sombrío y oscuro, y escuchar algo tan hermoso salir de su garganta daba, simplemente, cosa.

_Si no estuviera desesperada, jamás hubiera recurrido a él _ se dijo, algo asqueada. De pronto, una luz intensa en la mesa le hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos. Parecía una burbuja de luz que flotaba, y que estaba formándose por aire, agua, hojas de la tierra, y llamas de la hoguera. Ella no se asustó, y esperó expectante que el conjuro terminara. Un llanto de bebé rompió el silencio, y la mujer sonrió, con sus propios ojos humedecidos. Corrió a la mesa, y tomó de ella un bulto, en donde lloraba un bebé que se calmó al verse en los brazos de quién reconoció como su madre. Mirándolo con más detenimiento, notó asombrada que era una hermosa niña de unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes, pelirroja. Arrugó ligeramente el ceño, y miró al mago.

-Hubiera preferido un varón- comentó, escuetamente. El hombre se encogió de hombros, con una mueca divertida.

-Yo no elijo eso..- dando por terminado el hecho, la mujer asintió, y colocó una bolsa medianamente grande en la mesa, y se dio vuelta- aunque, a mi me beneficia...- Lauren se dio vuelta, alarmada. Vio al hombre sopesa la bolsa, pasándola de una mano a otra. Cada ves que lo hacía, la bolsa se iba vaciando como por arte de magia, hasta que quedó con casi nada. Entonces, se rió burlonamente- sabe?- agitó la bolsa- esto no parece mucho por mi trabajo...- ella iba a reprochar, pero el siguió- y de todas formas, mis servicios no se pagan con una recompensa tan simple...

-A..a qué se refiere?- preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

-Lo que yo quiero..- la miró perversamente- es la mano de su hija en matrimonio, cuando ésta cumpla 26. O es que.. usted no se preocupó por saber porqué ofrezco mis servicios.. porqué..deserté de su querido consejero Dumblendore..? No creo que a él le agradara que algo desdichado le pasase a la reina o a su descendiente, no?- se rió con un toque irónico, saboreando del miedo de la mujer. Ella, aterrorizada, retrocedió unos pasos, sujetando fuertemente a su bebé, y gritó:

-Jamás dejaré a mi hija en tus manos, desgraciado. Ella escogerá a su propio amor, jamás pienso encarcelarla, y menos con un truhán como tú!- para luego escupir a sus pies, y salir corriendo hacia su caballo. Pensaba en ir a hablar con Dumblendore inmediatamente, para evitar cualquier maldición que el brujo lo pudiese haber lanzado a ella o a su bebé. Claro, que

-Ella no sabe que desde el momento que pise fuera de mi castillo- siseó con placer- su destino estará sellado.

°°

Al llegar al castillo, se permitió tomar aire. En la entrada la recibieron sus preocupadas damas de compañía, y el propio rey, que parecía pronto a su sufrir un infarto, seguido de el consejero de la corte, Albus Dumblendore, que la miraba curiosamente, como si supiera lo que había hecho, y aún decepcionado, la perdonara. Ella, al darse cuenta, le sonrió agradecida, y luego volvió su atención a su esposo, para sonreír brillantemente, y decirle:

-Aunque no pude traer a tu vista un príncipe para seguir tu dinastía- le dejó ver a la bebé- aquí tienes a la princesa que alumbrará todos y cada uno de tus días.- el rey, Gerard, tomó a la niña en sus brazos, sus ojos brillantes, sonriente- Te traje, mediante un voto de amor eterno renovado, a esta pequeña hija...nuestra hija.

Ambos reyes, ahora padres, se abrazaron, felices. Más tarde, la mujer acusó al hechicero Voldemort de haber intentado chantajearla y obligarle a darle la mano de su hija o maldecirla. Obviamente el rey le dijo que tomaría ese asunto en sus manos, pero primer había que festejar el "nacimiento" de la pequeña princesa.

Todo el reino asistiría al bautismo. Las cosas iban bien, hasta la desastrosa mañana del esperado día. La Reina Lauren amaneció muerta; en el pecho estaba escrito, a base de cortadas, "Nadie le saca servicios a Lord Voldemort sin una Recompensa". El rey encolerizó, y mandó una fuerza a arrestarlo. A pesar de que muchos quisieron darle cadena a muerte, se lo condenó al exilio. El hombre, con rabia, le escupió en la cara al rey que se vengaría. Quizá no ese día, o al día siguiente..pero en algún momento, cuando menos se lo esperase, lo haría.

A pesar de la desgracia, la fiesta pasó como se previó. Habían sido invitados, además, la Reina y el Príncipe del reino vecino, que por aquél entonces no tendría más de 3 años.

En medio de la fiesta, el niño se acercó a la bebé (que no debía tener más de 5 meses (N/A: tengan en cuenta que "nació" XD algo crecidita), y le tendió un collar que terminaba en un dije de corazón, en el cual estaba tallado un cisne. Era de oro macizo. Con vocecita infantil, le habló, como si ella pudiera responderle.

-Este es mi regalo. Yo soy James Potter, y tú eres Lilliane Evans, no? Mucho gusto..- el joven príncipe, de cabello azabache desprolijo, y unos hermosos ojos azules, era observado sin saberlo por Narye, su madre, y Gerard, el padre de la festejada. Como era costumbre en esos tiempos, a ambos se les cruzó una idea por la cabeza, y se voltearon a mirarse, al mismo instante.  Sonrieron, y asintiendo, volvieron a mirar a los niños.

Los reunirían cada verano, con la esperanza de que se enamoraran, y así unir ambos reinos.

Desde lejos, un anciano mago miraba todo, comprendiendo lo pensado por los reyes, y suspirando, con una mirada risueña. Al parecer, a este le sucederían otros bastante divertidos. Sólo esperaba que no se vieran empañados por su antiguo pupilo, Voldemort.

-**Ni yo estoy seguro de lo que es capaz de hacer..**-se dijo, suspirando.

Aunque, él debía saber, no siempre las cosas son como se las quiere.

To Be Continue 

°°

_Notas de la Autora: _hola! nn se me dieron ganas de escribir esta historia esta tarde, cuando vi la película junto a mi prima de 3 añitos, Carmela (y al final yo la termine de ver muy interesada, y la lastra se había dormido XD), así que este cap. **se lo dedico a ella. **Espero que no les moleste a los que leen mis otras historias que haya empezado con esta nueva, pero es que la tentación me venció. Además, estoy comenzando a experimentar cosas nuevas, porque es mi primer fic L/J ¡, aunque no sea en la época de los merodeadores. No se preocupen, poco a poco irán apareciendo nuevos personajes. Espero que les haya gustado.

See ya!


	2. Un príncipe y una princesa

La Princesa Encantada Por Lourdes Ariki 

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que puedan reconocer NO es mío. =P lamentablemente ni la idea, pues el argumento es sacado de la película del mismo nombre, y la mayoría de los personajes son de J.K.Rowling. Muchos nombres no aparecen en ninguna de las dos cosas (libro y/o película), pero la mayoría están representando a algún personaje de la película, cuyo nombre no me acuerdo XD. Espero que les guste!

**Summary: [**De la película del mismo nombre**] **Para los que les gustan las historias de castillos y dragones... "Lily es una hermosa princesa, y James un gran príncipe. El problema: se odian. Hasta un verano, pero un vergonzoso incidente los separa. Y en el camino, Lily es raptada. Podrá James encontrarla y hacerle ver que realmente la ama...?/ Aviso! Final tipo Disney XD

Algunas cositas son mías, así que no esperen un fic leal a la película.

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! me alegro de ver que la historia ha tenido bastante aceptación, por lo cual aquí les mando un 2° Cap. Va a estar un poquito más corto, porque me es difícil decidir en donde cortarlos, ya que como sabrán las películas son continuas XD De todos modos, me parece que les va a gustar. Nos vemos más abajo! XD

°°

Cap.2 Princesa y Príncipe: felices..¿enemigos? 

-Todo cuanto quieras, todo cuanto amas o deseas..será mío!- le advirtió Lord Voldemort, antes de darse vuelta con el frufú de la túnica oyéndose hasta las espesura de los bosques. Gerard suspiró, entristeciendo la mirada. Nadie sabía más que él mismo lo mucho que desearía matar a ese condenado, pero él era un pacifista, y sólo lo desterró.

Él había sido el culpable de que su amada esposa estuviera muerta. Aunque, si se ponían quisquillosos, también el responsable de la vida de su hija, Lillian. Eso no le había permitido castigarlo como se merecía. Todo el pueblo era consciente de las ansias del brujo por tomar el poder de su trono, y eso le inquietaba. Menos mal, se dijo sonriendo, que habían quedado en un trato con Narye para comprometerlos, si se llegaban a enamorar. Y realmente lo esperaba..

°°

Pasaron los años, y el ansiado día en el cual la princesa Lily y el príncipe James se conocerían. No es que el segundo estuviera muy contento....

-Muy bien jovencito, quiero que te comportes bien! No debes hacerla sentir mal, compórtate respetuoso..- "bla,bla,bla" se imaginó en la mente un joven niño de 8 años. Entonces escuchó un trompetazo-ah!! Ahí llegan!!

-Eh..mamá..-le dijo el pequeño, mirando hacia arriba y jalando la falda de su madre. Estaba mirando de Francis, el chambelláng, que estaba colgando de la trompeta. Al parecer se había resbalado con algo. Entonces, se escuchó un ruido seco, y el hombre asomó la cabeza por unos arbustos, escupió un par de hojas, y desapareció- oh...ya no importa- dijo, con una gotita. Entonces se fijó en la carreta que ya estaba cerca, y de la que bajaba un hombre de cabello negro veteado de gris y ojos castaños junto con un bigote y barba en forma de candado. Al momento, éste ayudó a una bonita niña, algo rechoncha, a bajar. Tenía un hermoso cabello rojo, y sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes miraban todo entre cohibida y asombrada. En su cuello, descansaba el colgante que le había regalado en su bautismo. Un ligero tono rojo invadió sus mejillas, y entonces la perforante risa de su mejor amigo se escuchó en su mente: "_Jijiji...Prongsy tiene novia.." _y se enojó, decidido a odiar a su prometida.

-Ah! Nayre, que hermoso recibimiento..! Y este debe ser el príncipe James..- comentó Gerard, guiñándole el ojo a la reina. Esta asintió, contenta.

-Oh..! Supongo que esta bonita debe ser la princesa Lily..!- la pequeña asintió contenta ante la mujer. Ésta tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos azul profundo, iguales a los del hijo. La mujer le dio un empujoncito a su hijo.

-Mamá...- se quejó él, pero la mirada asesina de su madre lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Se volteó a Lily- es un placer el tenerla en el castillo, princesa- comentó él.

-El placer es mío, príncipe.- contestó ésta, haciendo una reverencia. Por eso no vio que el chico se volteaba rápidamente y se volvía a su sitio detrás de su madre. Lo observó molesta. Era guapo; un rebelde cabello negro azabache y unos misteriosos ojos azules enmarcados en anteojos de plata. Lamentablemente, se dio cuenta de la inmadurez que el chico tiraba por todos lados.

-James..- le advirtió su madre. Él gruñó, y se volvió. Con todo acoplo de su fuerza de voluntad, se acercó y le besó la mano. Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente, pero se ofendió al ver al chico limpiándose la boca con una mano y con gesto de vomitar. Él al voltear a ver a Lily, la vio restregando su mano contra el vestido. Se cruzó de brazos, y luego saltó unos centímetros hacia atrás, espantado, al verla con los puños levantados, aunque luego ésta se haya dado vuelta hacia su padre. Suspiró resignado. Niñas..

-Lillian..- la chica suplicó con la mirada, pero su padre se mantuvo firme. Se dio vuelta, y con una fingida dulzura, habló - Me siento muy contenta de estar aquí..

-Espero que su estadía aquí sea larga y placentera..-completó él, después de su propia discusión con su madre. Ambos se voltearon sonrientes a el Rey y la Reina, que satisfechos comenzaron a caminar al interior.

"**_Que decepción.." _**pensaron ambos tristemente.

**L**os años pasaron, y con ellos memorables accidentes, como la ves que conoció a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew,  los mejores amigos del príncipe, en el cual todos terminaron embarrados luego de haberse metido en una guerrilla en un charco de lodo. O bien cuando ella tenía 12, y el 15...

**FlashBack**

-Lily, baja ya!!- le gritó su padre desde abajo. Ella se asomó por el balcón de su torre. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en dos trenzas, y un grupo de simpáticas pecas adornaba su cara.

-No!...Juro que si me haces ir me enfermo!!...

°

-James, prepárate, que ya llegan..oh!- exclamó asustada Nayre, al ver a su hijo sentado tranquilamente en la cama, y tirando dagas a un dibujo de Lillian en la pared. Él se volteó a verla, con cara de psicópata.

-Si me haces besarla juro que me mato..

°

Comenzaban a bajar por la rampa del barco, la gente los saludaba. Ella ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor, cuando un tomate tirado hacia la borda se rompió en la madera y la salpicó. Con sus furiosos ojillos buscó al responsable, y observó a James y Sirius silbando inocentemente. Remus no estaba por ningún lado, y el enano de Pettigrew tampoco. Esa no se la olvidaría...

°

-¿Porqué no puedo subir?!- preguntó enojada, al ver la casa del árbol donde Black había colgado "Girls No Entry"

-Cierto James, porqué no?- le preguntó Sirius, con una sonrisa burlona- si con esa actitud de marimacho perfectamente cuadra con la descripciones.

-Hm..déjame pensarlo..- ella gruñó enojada, y pateó una viga cercana. La casa colapsó.

°

Gerard y Lily subían lentamente la rampa que los llevaría hacia su casa. La chica caminaba con una muleta, y tenía un ojo morado. Su padre la veía duramente, y ella estaba arrepentida.

En tierra, James y Sirius se reían, cubiertos de vendas y el último con un brazo en cabestrillo. Pero se callaron cuando un par de tomates impactaron en ellos.

**Fin FlashBack**

Distintos a esos los veranos no fueron. Lily crecía y día a día se convertía en una hermosa dama de corte, con sus largos cabellos ensortijados que brillaban como las brazas mismas, y con sus ojos que ninguna esmeralda del reino podría haberlos sobrepasado. Su tallada figura arrancaba suspiros de cuantos hombres la vieran menos, claro, de su prometido.

Y en cuanto a él, James se transformó de un chiquillo bien alimentado en un "gallardo príncipe", aunque el aire aventurero y picaresco de los Merodeadores, como se habían hecho llamar él y sus tres amigos, no desaparecía. Su cabello era una mata negra brillante como el cielo en una noche de luna. Los ojos azules se asemejaban al mar que, inconscientemente, no dejaba de ver. El mismo mar que los separaba a él y a la princesa. Y ya tendría mil y una pretensiones de no ser que estaba comprometido.

Aquél día, con los 18 años de Lillian Evans, y los 21 de James Potter, comienza nuestra verdadera historia.

-Jeje..cómo está mi amigo?- canturreó burlón un joven de cabello hasta los hombros negro azulado, junto con unos ojos azul eléctrico que estaban llenos de diversión.

-No molestes, Black- le interrumpió James, tratando de safarse de las manos delos sastres, que sin  excusa lo estaban preparando para la llegada de su prometida.

-Oh, el joven Prongsy está nervioso..-comenzó a pestañar femeninamente e hizo un amago de besar- beshito, beshito..- el príncipe ladeó la mirada, hacia el espejo.

-Y qué sabes sobre Wormtail y Moony?

-Lo más seguro es que Peter esté consumiendo comida en las cocinas. En cuanto a Remus- su mirada se entristeció- no han encontrado su cura; volverá a casa en un par de meses. Un año, como mucho.- ambos callaron.

Hacía unos tres años, a Remus lo había mordido un hombre-lobo, y a pesar de todo lo que intentaron (incluso Dumblendore), no habían conseguido una cura. Habían viajado hasta Francia buscando una solución, pero lo único conseguido era una poción que hacía que tuviera conciencia humana durante las transformaciones. Al final, y una ves sin los molestos "pajes", como le gustaba llamarlos su madre, carraspeó.

-Bueno, vamos a ver a la "princesita"

Lily suspiró, amargada. Bajó del carruaje, e inmediatamente el rey y otro hombre la agarraron de los brazos y, parada así como estaba, la arrastraron hasta el castillo. Habían comprobado que era la única forma de moverla de su sitio. Abrieron unas puertas, y la metieron dentro del salón. Un hermoso vitral con un cisne de alas extendidas se encontraba al final, mostrando el valle y el lago que se extendía detrás como su una pared de agua se extendiera. Entonces sintió una puerta abrirse, y se dio vuelta.

James se quedó sin habla. Había una hermosa doncella frente a sus ojos, y por fin la razón se nubló, escuchando la cantidad de mensajes que su corazón le había dejado en línea de espera todos esos años. No era una chiquilla, no era una irrespetuosa..era una mujer, y muy hermosa. Era una princesa..era su prometida. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, con una cinta verde azulada ajustada en torno a la cadera, marcando su cintura. Una franja de seda color verde esmeralda sujetaba el borde del vestido, entrelazándose en torno al antebrazo, dejando ver los hombros desnudos, y recientemente ansiados, de la joven.

A ella le ocurrió otro tanto. Frente suyo apareció por fin el príncipe azul que su haya, Minerva Mc Gonagall le contara que encontraría cuando era pequeña. Y se descubrió al ver que no tenía la piel azul, sino de un blanco nieve. Se sorprendió al ver que éste tenía un desordenado cabello negro, y que llevase anteojos, detrás de los cuales unos sorprendidos ojos azules la observaban. Y se dio cuenta que todos los insultos y peleas que tenían programadas para ese verano no se efectuarían. Porque  pronto comprendió que no tenía al chiquillo de años anteriores frente a él. No tenía al mocoso insensible y egocéntrico de otros años, sino a un hombre responsable; al heredero de un reino. A un joven con carácter, a su prometido.

De ahí en más el trecho fue corto. Primero comenzaron tímidos, sin saber bien que hacer. Pasaron un par de semanas, y mientras pronto los tres muchachos del castillo se dieron cuenta del otro perfil de su invitada, ella fue viéndolos y tomándolos como amigos, comprendiendo su amistad. Y pasó aún menos tiempo, hasta que se sinceraron con ellos mismos. Fue en el baile de "despedida", antes de que el rey y la princesa se volvieran a su reino.

Estaban bailando una balada, y ambos se encontraban muy juntitos, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. James se encontraba muy nervioso, pues no quería que ella se fuera. Entonces se decidió. Bajó la mirada un poco, y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban interrogantes. Las sensaciones se fundieron, y las palabras quedaron atrás. Poco a poco, entrecerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento, se besaron. Y la gente a su alrededor rompió en aplausos.

Feliz de ser correspondido, el príncipe comenzó a dar vueltas, haciendo reír a Lily, que flotaba sobre el suelo, cargada por la fuerza de James. Él la volvió a besar, y se volvió a la sala.

-Preparen la boda!!- exclamó, y el júbilo llenó el salón. Por ahí podías ver a Gerard y Nayre saltando felices, contentos de que su plan hubiera triunfado. Sirius se acercó a ellos sonriente, seguido de Wormtail (N/A: MUERTE A LA RATA!), y poco después por Pierre, el jefe de la orquesta y amigo de James, que se había resignado a que sus músicos tocaran lo que quisiesen. Lily también estaba feliz, pero habló de pronto.

-Esperen!- toda la gente se volvió hacia ella. Entonces la princesa se volvió a James. Él la miró extrañado.

-Qué ocurre? Tú eres todo lo que quiero..-le dijo. Ella asintió, conmovida.

-Si pero..qué más?- su padre la miró con el ceño fruncido. Después de unos minutos, Nayre se adelantó, al parecer de acuerdo con la pregunta de Lily.

-Si James, dinos qué más.- él pareció sopesar unos minutos, mirando dubitativo a los demás. Y ahí cometió un gigantesco error.

-Qué quieren que diga..?

**To Be Continue..**

Hola!! ¡ No me mateeen...realmente si fuera por mi no hubiese dejado que James dijera eso, pero sino la historia hubiera ido muy rápida, y ya más rápida con la costumbre de Disney de enamorar a los protas en un segundo hubiera quedado horrible. Aparte, esas son las palabras textuales de él!!!

Y ahora...reviews!!

**Dan07: **jeje, gracias por pensar que fue una buena idea ¡ este cap. me costó bastante, como había una canción en su lugar, jaja...Espero que te guste!

**Syringen: **sip; lo malo es que no he podido ver la secuela nn XD así que me la inventaré si llego a hacer una. A mi también me encanta . Espero que te guste =P

**Emily Evans: **pos, aquí tienes un new chap, espero que te haya conformado. Estos primeros me van costando un tanto..

**Kari Radcliffe: **me alegro de que te guste nn Ya está el cap. 2, y el 3 viene en camino. Gracias por el cumplido ;D

**Dutty Non: **jeje, espero que no te haya defraudado la "amistad" de Lily y James ¡ Sigue leyendo!!

**Lamister: **me alegro de que te guste, y espero que sigas dejando r/r

**Janadetroya: **Jajaja, don´t problem. Como ves, Sirius y Remus si aparecen. Y si quería serle fiel a la película tenía que enamorarlos rápido, porque sino sería difícil seguir la trama. Verás: Voldemort no quiere a Lily por quererla, sino para tomar el poder del reino de su padre. Pero eso lo verás más adelante.

**Snichtplateada: **me alegra de que se te haya hecho interesante. Sigue con tus r/r!!!

**Saqui: **lamento que la personalidad de James si te ilusionó mucho al principio; como ves la edad lo echó a perder, jaja XD. Siente haber tenido que poner a Peter, pero es parte de mi plan maestro para la dominación de ff.net, wuajaja.. nah ¡

**Zzz: **me alegro. Sigue leyendo nn

**AlSuvEr: **me alegro de que te haya gustado, a la primera oportunidad voy y me leo tu fic, aunque no soy muy afecta a esa pareja =P

**Maxie-chan: **me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero que no defraude tu opinión este cap.

Gracias a todos, sigan dejando r/r, no saben lo mucho que me gustan!!

Kiss everibody!!!

XDD, Lourdes Ariki


	3. El Secuestro de Lily

La Princesa Encantada 

****

Hi! nn' siento la tardanza. Aunque deben estar felices, ésta es la historia que actualizo más seguido. También así, tendrá pocos capítulos...xD en fin, supongo que deben tener ganas de leer, no los entretengo más.

°°

Cap.3 El rapto de Lily 

-Nadie puede decir que no lo intentamos Nayle, nadie- le aseguró Gerard, aquella mañana lluvia, en la cual su hija y él volverían a su reino. El compromiso estaba roto.

-Que tengan un buen viaje...- comentó con voz temblorosa la mujer; parecía que se iba a largar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Lily..

-Adiós.

-_Y qué más?- _preguntó, manifestándole su enfado por la pregunta que había arruinado un matrimonio.

-Príncipe James- la reina le golpeó en las costillas, y luego de gruñir, el chico con voz resignada.

-Adiós Princesa..- y la vio alejarse. Jamás tendría idea de todo lo que iba a sufrir después de aquello.

°

-Pero es que no entiendo, Lily!! Qué más querías que dijera?- le preguntó exaltado el rey Gerard a su hija, la cual tenía unos apagados ojos verdes- y ahora sufres por ello...

-Es que..- volteó su mirada, amenazantes de lágrimas- necesito saber que me ama! No sólo por mi físico o mi puesto, necesito saber que me quiere por lo que soy!- volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Su padre guardó silencio, comprendiendo con cierta nostalgia que su esposa también había reaccionado parecido.

A lo lejos, una sombra cubierta por capa y capucha negra decía de forma sádica e irónica "Hoy, Rey Gerard.._todo cuanto quieres, todo cuanto poseas..._será mío..."

°

-_"Qué quieren que diga?"- _imitó con voz infantiloide Pierre, un hombre que ya cruzaba los 50, al igual que la reina- por Dios, James, es que no tienes cerebro!?

-Es que qué se suponía que dijera! La quiero!- exclamó, para volverse y correr la torre unas casilleras a la derecha.

-James, dijiste que jugara por ti, pero no me dejas hacer nada..- le criticó Peter, volviéndose a mirar la discusión, momento que Sirius aprovechó para hacer trampa, y tragarse la torre.

-Deberías escribir un libro- hace como que tiene algo en la mano y saca su monóculo- "_Como ofender a una mujer en cinco sílabas o menos.." _ Y qué es lo que sientes por ella, entonces?

-Es..es...- miró al cielo como pidiendo ayuda. Al final, le contestó con voz soñadora- tú ya sabes...- y recibió 3 pares de negaciones.

-James, amigo, aquí eres el único  enamorado- le comentó Sirius- oh! Perdiste tu reina!- le comentó, al azar la pieza negra. El príncipe gruñó.

-Ya van dos en un día..

-Pues tienes que hacer algo si la quieres de vuelta. Sino, se irá, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estará casada- la mirada de pavor del joven hizo que Pierre se callara, algo apenado por la suerte amorosa de su amigo-protegido.

-Ya sé lo que haré!- dijo, pegándole a la mesa con un puño, y haciendo que las piezas se elevaran unos centímetros- le probaré mi amor!- se volvió al tablero, y corrió un peón- Jaque Mate.

-Wa..wa..- O esa era la cara de Sirius, que se quedó con un ojo cuadrado del asombro. Al final, suspiró- jamás podré ganarte..

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, y un soldado malherido cayó al interior de la sala. James salió corriendo hacia él, al darse cuenta de dónde era.

-Un soldado del Rey Gerard!- ante esta exclamación, todo el grupo se acercó a ver.- qué ha pasado?

-Un..ataque...el...rey..- James no esperó más, y salió a la lluviosa tarde, silbando para que llegara su caballo. Una ves montado en el corcel, corrió como el mismo viento por el camino que sabía que recorrerían. Llegó al sitio del ataque, y desolado vio a la carreta tirada en el suelo.

Buscó a la princesa, pero lo único que encontró fue, en un charco de lodo, aquél colgante de oro que le había regalado cuando era pequeña. Sintió que las lágrimas querían llegar a sus ojos, e hubiera desesperado de no escuchar un quejido masculino un poco más lejos. Se acercó rápidamente, y encontró a Gerard agonizante, con una horrible mancha roja en el pecho. James lo sostuvo.

-Rey Gerard?

-Ja..james...era..enorme..

-Qué era enorme, rey?- le preguntó, alarmándose.

-La..bestia..

-La...dónde está Lily!!??

-James...no...es...lo que parece..no..es..lo...que parece..

-Qué....donde está Lily?!- le repitió, angustiado, con la frase anterior bailando en su cerebro.

-Lily...él...se la llevó..- y aquellas palabras tan tristes fueron las últimas en salir de los labios del hombre, junto con un último suspiró de abatimiento. James se dedicó a llorar en el nombre de su amada, gritando enojado a los cielos por semejante injusticia.

°°

Un bonito cisne blanco, con una curiosa franja roja en la frente y de picoteaba tristemente unas migajas de pan que le daba una anciana, que parecía más vieja que el tiempo, con una nariz curiosa, como si hubiera sido ropa y recompuesta millones de veces. Estaban en las ruinas de un castillo que en su tiempo fue hermoso, y la salida de la laguna daba hacia un porta, del cual caía como cascada hacia el valle.

-No, no, no, pequeña. Escucha, no creas que yo disfruto de tu desgracia..bueno, tal ves un poco sí- comentó una voz irónica. De la oscuridad surgió Lord Voldemort- pero, a fin de cuentas.. no eres un cisne todo el tiempo..cuando la luna sale..

Una rana y una tortuga se asomaron con curiosidad detrás de un árbol, para ver como un haz de luz envolvía al cisne en el momento justo en que la luna lo tocaba, mostrando a una hermosa pelirroja de tristes y enojados ojos tristes.

-Qué quieres de mí?!- le exigió saber.

-De ti? En realidad no quiero nada... quiero el reino de tu padre- le dijo siniestramente- supongo que habrás oído hablar de mí. Y déjame decirte, que me debes la vida..- Lily palideció al enterarse de la identidad del hechicero. Sí; su padre jamás se lo había ocultado..

-Entonces tómalo, tienes el poder- le dijo. El hombre negó, y dijo, como quien habla con un niño de seis años.

-No, gracias. Una ves que uno consigue algo, se pasa el resto de la vida tratando de mantenerlo. En cambio- con un chasquido de los dedos, el lugar horrible se convirtió en una capilla hermosa. Lily estaba vestida con un lujoso vestido de novia, y todo el pueblo del reino de su padre los reverenciaba-, si me caso con la única heredera al trono, el reinado me será legítimo. A decir verdad, le agradezco a tu pobre madre el haberme venido a buscar; me sacó el problema de la conquista de encima.

-Jamás me casaré contigo!- le gruñó, rabiosa, rompiendo la ilusión, y alejándose escaleras arriba (pues a laguna estaba rodeada de mármol, y las escaleras de piedra la llevaban hacia el castillo.

-Oh, me olvidé de decir algo.. no importa donde estés...cuando el sol salga. Te volverás a convertir en un cisne- comentó, como quién no quiere la cosa, mirándose las uñas. Lily bajó la mirada, parando de caminar. La tortuga y la rana se miraron entre asombrados y tristes.

°°

_Pasaron algunos meses, y ya en los reinos nadie guardaba la esperanza de encontrar a la princesa Lily. Como James estaba en edad de casarse, Nayre cada tanto organizaba bailes en el cual el muchacho **tenía **que encontrar a su nuevo amor. Pero.._

-Nunca te cansarás de practicar, eh James?- le preguntó Pierre, vaciando un tarro de polvo naranja sobre unas flechas de entrenamiento (en la punta tenía un pompón de tela).

-Algún día encontraré a la criatura que tiene a Lily, y quiero estar en perfectas condiciones llegado el momento- le explicó, apuntando a un punto imaginario en el cielo, con el arco sólo.

-Oh, de mí no oirás quejas- golpeó el fondo del tarro para ver si tenía, y le cayó todo el polvo en el rostro- coff, cof.. xx . Pero realmente crees que esté bien?- le inquirió, en tono pesimista.

-No lo creo; lo sé.

-Si tú dices..oye Peter, realmente quieres entrenar?- el gordito tartamudeó algo- ah, cierto. Sirius no está disponible- Pierre le lanzó una mirada maliciosa, que congeló al pobre muchacho.- Bueno..- les ató unos pañuelos de tela a los ojos- no vale mirar- le advirtió con voz cantarina el hombre, cuando vio a Pettigrew. Ambos muchachos se los bajaron, y cuando estaban listos, los llamó- Animaless!!!

De la capilla de música, salieron un tropel de músicos con cara del Juicio Final. Uno, de aspecto francés, le expuso a Pierre.

-Lord, no somos criaturas, somos músicos!!

-Bah; los sirvientes tenían el día libres, teníamos que usar a alguien.

-No.Somos.Animales- exclamaron, como si fueran un coro, a la ves que se cambiaban (XD  me encanta esta parte)- somos artistas!!

-Ahora no. Bueno...rujan! Son fieras, son temibles..- todos los músicos se lo quedaron mirando con cara fea- oh, por favor!- un hombrecito vestido con traje de pelo blanco, dos orejitas de conejo y un par de pantuflas con las caritas de ese mamífero, tomó aire y..

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!- Pierre saltó para atrás, con cara de a quién le han quitado 15 años de vida.

-Tú no, Weasley! Por dios santo, eres un conejo!!- el conejito se enfuruñó, gruñendo por lo bajo (N/A: que conste que ese nombre lo tiene en la película, no lo relacionen con los pelirrojos).- ahora verán..- se volvió a los muchachos- por cada flechazo que le acierten a ellos, ganarán el puntaje que aparezca en los cartelitos- ellos se subieron las vendas, y Pierre se colocó, agarrando las puntas- Listos....ya!- gritó. Mientras que James comenzó a tirar y embocarle a cuanto animal se viera, Peter quedó mareado, y comenzó bastante después.

James se la pasaba de lo lindo, y el pobre Brownie, que actuaba de pato, parecía de esos muñequitos en la ferie de "aciértale y gana el premio!" (pin, pin, pin, pin...). En cuanto a Peter, él se dedicaba a perseguir al conejo, el cual al flechazo que le pasó más cerca lo bateó como se fuera un juego de baseball.

Al finalizar, Peter, silbando "como quien no quiere la cosa", le golpeó con un pompón azul cada hombro, y cuando Weasley se despistó, entre las orejas. En cuanto a los demás, estaban todos machucados por las flechas naranjas de James.

-Haber... 3 por el alce, 5 por el tigre..- Pierre pasó contando- serán 30 y 25...- terminó de contar, con una mirada maliciosa a Peter- aja! James, te has superado. Un total de 265 puntos. Mientras que tú, Peter, no sabes cuando lo siento... 0, _cero, _cero, nada, nadie, nothing, y NADA- se veía que se divertía de lo lindo- y para finalizar, el conejo, de 100 puntos que..AH!- la pluma se le resbaló de la mano, y para que no cayera al suelo, la sostuvo de la pluma , arruinando el decorado.

-Bien, bien...anota; 300 a 265- le dijo Peter, divertido, quitándole la pluma de las manos y anotando en el pergamino.

-Eh...no tan rápido, Peter- ambos se detuvieron- date la vuelta, por favor- Weasley, ofendido por haber sido "violado", se dio la vuelta, rebelando un bonito pompón de pelo blanco. Con el arco lo levantó, demostrando una manchita naranja. Pierre rió, de vuelta complacido.

-Cuando quieras "Pity". 365 a 300- y dobló el pergamino. Peter se rió, acercándose a James.

-Eres bueno Prongs, pero aparte de puntería, se necesita valor...- Pierre se acercó, vengativo, y dijo con voz dulce.

-Ah! Entonces, supongo que podremos realizar un "lanza y atrapa", no?- la cara de Pettigrew se volvió blanca, llena de pecas fantasmales- después de todo, tú eres el único con suficiente va-va-valor, no?- agregó, con tartamudeante voz asustada.

Peter, encasquetado en una armadura, tenía un arco temblando en la mano, junto con una flecha. Pierre lo veía, obviamente disfrutando del momento. James, de espalda, estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Y recuerda Peter, al corazón. Justo entre los hombros- le repitió, apuntándole el lugar en su propio cuerpo. Luego, le colocó el yelmo, dejando una bonita manzana roja a la vista. Se alejó, mientras que el muchacho comenzaba a temblar.

-Por favor..por favor..- repetía, apuntando a James. Éste, a su ves, estaba preparado, sin voltearse a ver, listo para recibir la flecha.

-Tranquilo Peter...tranquilo..- le susurraba, aunque el chico no pudiera escucharlo. Pronto sintió el silbido de la flecha, y se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para que el arma no lo traspasara, agarrándola y a su ves apuntando con su arco a la cabeza de Peter. La flecha silbó una ves más, clavándose en un árbol detrás de Peter. La manzana había caído, partida en dos, al suelo una mitad, y la otra en la mano de Pierre.

-52...a 52!- exclamó, feliz. James se acercó, y en ese momento salió Sirius del castillo, que lo había visto todo desde el pasillo.

-Impecable, excelente!- le manifestó su amigo, palmeándole la espalda.  Luego se acercó a Peter, el cual se acababa de levantar del piso (las piernas no le había querido hacer caso, y se había caído). Le puso una mano en el hombro, en aspecto fraternal, y con imitada voz asustada dijo, colocándose una mano en la frente en actitud trágica- bien hecho, Peter!! Imagínate...unos centímetros más abajo y...- pero no continuó, porque el chico se había vuelto a caer al suelo, desmayado. Un coro de risas inundó el aire. James se volvió hacia el cielo, mirando con esperanza hacia las nubes.

"Te encontraré, Lily... no importa cuando o dónde, lo haré" **To Be Continue...**

Si les sirve de consuelo.. no puedo hacerlo más largo, en poquísimos minutos me voy al colegio, y quiero dejárselos listo ¡ Así que el próximo tendrá la parte que debía de completar éste =P. Ahora, a los r/r! (para los que siempre tendré tiempo)

**Marie Ann: **aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo nn espero que te guste.

**Lily-chan: **actualización a la carta XD. Espero que te agrade

**alSuvEr: **bueno, aquí está la continuación. Sip, tenía pensado terminar este cap. después de que apareciera Rufino, pero no tengo tiempo...Espero que te guste.

**Piccolina07: **oke nn. Espero que este cap. también te guste.. no le patearon, pero me encantó el libro de Pierre XD

**Anónimo: **verás.. él no sabe que debiera responderle a esa pregunta, porque no es muy dado a expresar los sentimientos, si ve que todos lo están mirando. Simplemente se cohíbe, y nunca nadie le enseñó el "protocolo de palabras románticas". Por eso piensa probárselo.

**Maxie-chan: **shi, pobre...espero que te guste el cap.

**Syringen: **si.. el problema es que yo le grito a la pantalla cada ves que lo escucho XD. Espero que el cap. te guste

**Padme Gilraen: **si, pero pasará un poco de tiempo..

**Sarah Evans: **jeje =P me es difícil interpretarla bien ¡..

**Lamister: **ok nn

**Leilawood: **me encantaría hacer las secuelas.. TT pero necesitaré los videos. Aparte, ya tengo algo pensado, esta ves salidito de mi imaginación

**Zzz: **me alegro, espero que sigas así.

En fin.. me voy rajando!!! XX a la 13:15 toca la campana de entrada y son las 12:47!!!!!!!!!!!!!1WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Kisses!!!!

Lourdes Ariki


End file.
